Not too Late
by BootsOfDespair
Summary: Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker have the tightest bond of friendship within them. But what if one of them doesn't like just being friends but more than friends. Rating T...AllenxLenalee...It's my first ever fanfic...don't be harsh on me...


**LenaleexAllen**

**Slight AllenxLou Fa**

**Sorry it's my first ever fanfic**

**Not too late**

Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker have the tightest bond of friendship within them. But what if one of them doesn't like just being friends but more than friends. On a very faithful day, Lenalee and Allen wasn't sent on a mission they wandered around the Dark Order

'_Com' on Allen just say it…Damn what if it ruins our friendship' _" Ah Lenalee…I have something to tell you" Allen said without having an eye contact with Lenalee. A simple gesture that's all that she needs to feel that there is something wrong with the white haired exorcist

"What is it Alle-kun?" she said with a worried expression writen on her face. She put her hands on the shoulder of the exorcist and she felt the slight flinch from him.

"Uhm..err..its…about…you know" Allen said while fidgeting his hands. _'Okay here goes nothing…' _He tried to look at the girl

"I like you to know that…" Now he is facing the girl in front of him

"That what?" Lenalee said with the slight tone of curiosity

"I-i-i-I Like…you" Allen said

"…" All that's left between them is silence a nerve breaking silence. The air seems to be heavier than usual. _'No!...Allen-kun this can't be happening we are in a war'_

"…" '_Hell...now what Allen you ruined everything__'_

"Allen-kun…" she bit her lower lips not sure what to say…Her face is in a frown but she's not disappointed it just that she treats the boy as a friend and a little brother.

"I'm sorry…" she said. She wasn't herself.

"Lenalee…it's not your fault don't worry" He said with a trembling smile, his eyes is forming a liquid and on the bridge of crying. "I just wish to be friend with you and just forget about what I said today…if it's okay" he said and now he didn't wait for the girls replay he just walked to the opposite direction. He doesn't want her to see him crying, it would hurt her.

"Allen-kun…it's okay" she said blankly at the spot where the younger exorcist is standing earlier.

***BootsOfDespair***

At the cafeteria.

"Allen is sent on a mission at China and would be back after 3 weeks" Lavi said while stuffing some food on his mouth.

"He didn't even say good bye this morning" Lenalee said eyeing her unfinished food. It still worries her _'What will happen to us…'_

"Lenalee he's in a hurry and the mission is very important for now don't worry so much." Lavi said still munching his food while in the other hand holding a book.

***BootsOfDespair***

AFTER 3 WEEKS

The ark opens and it revile the white haired exorcist but he's not alone he is with Lou Fa a scientist form Asian Brach Headquarters. Allen leads her on Komui's office.

"So you're Lou Fa is see…welcome to Dark Order" Komui said after popping out of his file of papers

"Hai… Thank you…I will do my very best sir" she said while bowing. Lou Fa is really grateful because her dream of being on the Dark Order came true, and also her dream of being with Allen.

"Lou Fa-san sorry if I can't tour you in the Order because you know I easily get lost" he said smiling shyly that made Lou Fa giggle a little _'He's so cute'_

"It's okay Walker-kun"

"But I know someone who would loved to tour you inside the Order" he said and catching Lou Fa's hand in the process slightly pulling her to follow him. This action made all the blood Lou Fa had creep up on her face _'Walker-kun is holding my hands…Kyyyyyaaaa' _Lou Fa smile to herself. She wished that that moment will never end but to her dismay they arrived at the cafeteria.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee and Lavi approached Allen immediately after seeing him enter the cafeteria what they didn't noticed is the girl behind him.

"Lenalee…"said Allen _'It's great we're back to normal' _Lenalee smiled widely at Allen and then she shifted her gaze towards his hands and towards to Lou Fa. _'He's holding her hands' _With that her smile vanished with a snap of a hand.

"Ah…Lenalee I want to ask a favor to you" Allen said still smiling and now letting go of Lou Fa's hands that he's been holding, and not even noticing it. "If it's okay with you Lou Fa wants to see the whole order and I'm not good at direction will you help us out with it?"

"Guys...jiji wants me to do something...bye-" Lavi said and then vanished

"Okay…Let's go" she said with a fake smile and a slight irritated voice. But Allen can truly see through Lenalee behind those smiles is a hidden frown.

***BootsOfDespair***

While Lenalee takes the lead, Allen and Lou Fa is behind her talking and laughing all the time. And this makes her want to activate her innocence and kick Allen straight on the face, of course she cannot kick Lou Fa it will cost the little girl to die in an instant. Hey…did she just say that…that's rude…and why would she even care it's not like Allen is her _boyfriend_ or something. Sure he said that he liked her and she dumped him…_'Lenalee stop it…what are you thinking…now you wanna take back what you said to him when he confess. He's…just a friend isn't it' _While Lenalee struggles to keep restraining herself and thinking 'He's a friend nothing more. We're in a war'. Her thoughts betrayed her, having this conclusion _'I'm jealous…' _she mentally slapped her face.

"Lenalee? Are you alright?" Allen said in a slight worried tone

"Hai…I'm fine" she said and Allen saw there is something bothering her…

***BootsOfDespair***

The tour went well except for the occasional stop that Lenalee made while snapping and mentally slapping herself from her daydream about…Allen.

It made Allen worried when she's smiling and then just frown all of the sudden. And why not try to consult it with LAVI?

"Lavi…can I ask you something?" Allen while sitting beside Lavi

"Sure…what is it Allen?"

"Uhmm…Lenalee is been acting weird today"

"Ah…that" Lavi said while grinning widely that sends shiver down Allen's spine _'ALLEN didn't even noticed…come on he's so dense. I knew it when I first saw that Lou Fa and Lenalee have the same kind of stare with this boy'_

"A-h-h what's that L-avi…tell me" Allen said sttutering

"Ya really wanna know" Lavi said at the same time singing it

"Yes. That's WHAT I'M ASKING YOU" Allen shouted somewhat irritated because of the immaturity that the older man is showing.

"She's just jealous" Lavi said like nothing's wrong with that word

'_Did I hear it right…jealous why? she dumped me right' _"Lavi that's a joke right?"

"Then ask her…about it" that's all Lavi said and leave the younger boy staring at nowhere.

***BootsOfDespair***

A knock is heard at Allen's door he opened it. _'Great...Now I don't have to look for her...I'll just ask her'_

"Come in" Allen said gesturing for the girl to come in "What is it Lenalee?" he said

"Ah…Allen…it's just that" she said while fidgeting her fingers. _'Did she just call me Allen? without a –kun' _Allen is in a slight shock and suddenly decided to shrug it off.

"Yes?" Allen said interestedly looking at her violet orbs.

"I'm jealous" she said and stared at Allen intently, her eyebrows furrows a little bit

Before Allen could say anything Lenalee leaned close just an inch from his face then, her lips brushed to his own. Allen was taken aback from the action but didn't let go of the kiss. It suddenly turns into a passionate kiss. His grip tighter on her hips 'since when did it get there he said'. Lenalee puts her arm around his neck and tightened it.

Finally they have broken apart panting heavily, both have a smile on their face.

If it wasn't for their little friend oxygen they wouldn't broke apart.

"I like you Allen" Lenalee said

'_How can she say it so directly, without even stuttering?'_

_"..." _There is a silence again

"Is it too late?" She said asking worriedly

"No. Not too late" Allen said while pulling her into another kiss.

**How is it?**


End file.
